


Not in his job description

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence One [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Characters present are clones of canon characters, Clones, M/M, Multi, children of clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Clones and their children were not in his job description as a blade medic.





	Not in his job description

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Not in his job description

This was most definitely not in his job description as he surveyed the clones Ryou had found in the Quantum Abyss and their children. He was a blade medic that meant he patched up his patients and sent them back into battle. He was not supposed to be putting up with children being underfoot while running test and evaluating how much longer two of their parents would live. He caught the attention of the clone of Allura and motioned for her to come over. “I have the test results on you and Keith I will deliver them in private.”

He was not fond of children and never wanted any of his own but he would not say what he had to say in front of them he would not be that cruel. He went back to a private alcove and waited taking a moment to look over them. Humans changed a great deal as they aged compared to Galra or Alteans it was fascinating to have an idea about what Ryou and the completely human paladins would look like in the future. He wasn’t surprised when the long haired Shiro clone joined the Keith and Allura clones in the alcove. “The test results are not good there is nothing that can be done to slow your artificially accelerated aging and I have estimates of how long you have left if you want them.”

“I expected as much,” the Allura clone said, “I have known my time was short ever since I got the slipperies a few months ago.” He knew from the medical files he’d been given that the slipperies was an affliction of the elderly on Altea. She still looked the same on the outside aging well like most of her people but it was proof of how old she was on the inside. “I just want to know if I have enough time to see my children reach adulthood.”

“You should have about thirty to forty decapheebs left if you take very good care of yourself,” he said seeing her relax that was time enough for her children to reach the age they could live their own lives. “And you Keith do you wish to know how long I estimate you to have left?” The Keith clone’s aging was a tougher challenge because they didn’t have a good baseline for how long a human Galra hybrid would naturally live.

“Yes,” Keith said glancing at Allura and Shiro with concern. He got the distinct impression that the clone of Keith was not afraid of only a short time left but instead living longer than the other two. He could also tell that the two of them knew that based on how they took his hands.

“I cannot give you an exact figure but my estimates say between sixty and one hundred decapheebs,” He then looked at the Shiro clone. “And so given what I know about human life spans you will potentially be the last one standing despite having the shortest normal life span.” He could tell his world choice hadn’t gone over well but he had figured they wanted to know.

He was pleasantly surprised that the comm beeped then alerting him of a most welcome arrival. So he headed into the main area and brought up the screen relieved to see the expected ship docking. “Your ride to Earth is here where you can meet the individuals your cloned from and decide your next moves.” 

“What does cloned mean?” One of the smaller children asked he’d been doing his best to ignore them so he had no idea which one. He could see the adults glaring at him but it was their own fault for not explaining it to their children.

“Cloned or cloning is another way of getting a brother or sister who looks just like you,” the clone of the green paladin said. “Your going to meet some more of our family.” That was misleading but accurate enough and they’d get their first look at it soon enough. 

He watched as the younger irritating clone of Takeshi Shirogane entered looking around at the others nervously until he saw the kids then he broke out into a grin. “You and Adam have learned to operate transport ships very quickly.”

“We were both pilots in the space program back home the tech is light years more advanced but the controls are very similar,” he said looking back at him. He shouldn’t be surprised given how well the other humans he’d met had adapted to piloting space ships. “So is this everyone?”

“Yes this is all of them,” he said turning toward them. “You can go with this other clone of Takeshi Shirogane to Earth now.” He could tell they were all wary but soothing their fears about their pilot also wasn’t in his job description he had real work to get back to.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
